


Control

by twizzle



Category: Historical RPF, Horrible Histories
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boudicca and Vercingetorix, established relationship. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the quality and length, but I haven't written anything in the past few months so this isn't my best as I'm out of the habit.

They had been dancing around each other all day; teasing touches and stolen kisses during their hunt. A moment when he tackled her and teased her against a tree, making her gasp but leaving her unsatisfied as he sauntered off to continue pursuit of the boar. Another with her hand over the front of his breeches, distracting him when he tried to take a shot as payback.

It was always a battle between them, always a contest.

As soon as they returned to her settlement, Boudicca slammed Vercingetorix down onto the bed, straddling him as she crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

“My gorgeous fiery Briton.” Verci murmured against her lips, his accent even thicker than normal. He bit down on her lip and rolled them, unbalancing her from her position on top of him.

Boudicca chuckled.

“You’re not in control here. This is _my_ country, _my_ bed.” She said as she wrapped her legs around him.

“Yet I am ze one with the upper ‘and.”

His fingernails dragged across the rough scars on her back, ripping a moan from her as he rolled her onto her back and pushed in.

“Bastard.” She hissed and tightened her legs, pulling him closer and into her fully. The gasp he made at her movement gave her the moment she was looking for, that small window when he was distracted by the sensation and the pleasure. It was easy to flip them then, and she cackled with triumph as she caught his wrists, pinning them to the bed by his head.

His eyes glinted with challenge and he licked his lips, before she rocked her hips and his eyes fluttered closed with a hiss of an exhalation.

“Like that?” She said with a smirk, and rolled her hips again.

He hummed in response and bucked upwards, slamming into her with a force that made her squeak and lurch sideways. But she didn’t release his wrists as he pressed his advantage, rolling them again until he was lying on top of her, his arms twisted and held behind his back by her strong grip.

His hips snapped and he bit down on her shoulder, his forehead pressed against the bed. She arched and gasped, her grip tightening as she swore.

“You should _not_ be able to move like that with your arms restrained like this.”

“Sorry if that disappoints you.” He chuckled and thrust again, making her wriggle and gasp. Then suddenly his wrists were released and her hands were on his hips, pulling him closer to her, urging him on. He grinned and leant on his hands, using them as leverage as he thrust harder, deeper into her.

“By the gods.” She muttered and gasped.

“See, I knew I was ze one in control.”

Her eyes snapped open and she glared at his smug expression, before she flipped them with a growl, throwing him off her.

“I’ll show you control.”

Before he had time to react she had him pinned down again, her hands pushing against his chest to keep him on his back as she eased back onto him, moving slowly, teasingly, until she had sunk back onto him fully. His hands gripped her thighs tightly; they both knew it would leave marks, but neither of them much cared about that. 

“I want you to beg.” She said and smirked, moving up and down in an irregular, stuttering rhythm that left him arching and bucking, trying to steady her.

“I will _not_ beg.”

She chuckled.

“You will.” She replied and leant forwards. “I know how much you want to throw me down and fuck me hard.” She scraped her teeth across a nipple after she spoke, making him gasp and buck his hips.

“You know I don’t surrender.”

“I’m not asking you to surrender.” Her tongue swirled around that same nipple. “I’m telling you to beg.”

This time it was Verci’s turn to chuckle.

“Beg just to get on top of you? You underestimate how much I enjoy watching you up zere.”

He thrust his hips up, holding her to him with a satisfied grin, before one hand moved up, along from her thigh, to stroke his thumb against her clit. The way such a simple action made her shudder made Verci grin, and he did it again.

“Not fair.” Boudicca gasped.

“Did we ever agree to play fair when we started zis?” He laughed. “Besides, you never do.”

“Mhmm.” She hummed and grinned back at him, clenching around him as she rocked her hips, making him gasp and arch.

“See, you cheat too.”

Her head fell back as his thumb started moving in consistent circles, rubbing against her repetitively as she rocked her hips against his, and lifted herself up before dropping back down onto him. The hand on her thigh kept holding her close and he watched her, biting his lip against his moans as his beautiful, firey-haired woman rocked and writhed above him, on him, around him.

She started shivering as she drew close, the words on her lips both cursing and blessing him and the gods.

“Oh no you don’t.” He chuckled. “Not without me.”

“Fine.” She hissed and moved her hands off his chest, placing them either side of his head as she leant forwards. The change in position meant he could thrust more easily, and his hips snapped up to meet each downwards rock of hers, burying himself deep inside her with every movement, making her gasp and mouth at the skin of his shoulder. His thumb was as unrelenting as his thrusts, working her exactly how he knew she liked.

“Gorgeous.” He whispered and she shuddered, coming hard with a strangled cry, her fingers bunching in the blanket beneath them.

He followed soon after, her name on his lips as he continued to thrust, pulling her through her orgasm and his out of him, before she slumped down on top of him.

“Next time.” She said, her breathing unsteady, “When you begin something against the tree, finish it against the tree. Don’t wait for us to get back here.”

Verci chuckled and smoothed her hair way from her face so he could look at her.

“Only if zat means we get to do zis against the tree _as well_ as in zis bed.”

Boudicca grinned.

“Naturally.”


End file.
